Majo No Ikari
by AnonOkami
Summary: Two centuries after the events of Majo No Ikari, the Tenjin Empire has never been more prosperous, until reportings of witches and black magic threaten the tranquility. Will the catastrophic accident occur once more?


**Author's Note: Heyo, AnonOkami here! Earlier I was sitting, extremely bored, so I said, "Hey, why don't I write a fan fiction?" And boom, this idea suddenly came to mind. Keep in mind that I'm not a great writer, but that's why I'm here, to improve like all you fellas! :D I also suck at summaries. So here we are, my first fan fiction. Go on and give it a read, and tell me what you think?**

* * *

**Majo No Ikari** – **Prologue **

Farmlands thrived, the economy prospering, and the civilians lived at peace. It truly was a golden age for the Tenjin Empire, a golden age well deserved. It was a surprise that the Empire was able to pick itself back up after the disastrous catastrophe, known as "Majo No Ikari," or "Wrath of the Witches." During the Yanagihori Dynasty, under the rule of the lustful and ruthless emperor Takamine Yanagihori, a group of witches who called themselves the _Shijugi_, greatly opposed the Empire.

The Shijugi believed the Empire was to be destroyed, as they were the "true rulers" of Japan. In effort to take down the Empire, they would at first venture out into small villages and murder the inhabitants, taking their souls to increase their magical powers. After wiping out a village, they would go into hiding to perform their black magic. However, they realized that their efforts were not enough to abolish the Tenjin Empire. No matter how many souls they would take, no matter how much black magic they executed, they still needed a special book, sacred to witches. This book was the Book of Shadows, a tome filled with instructions on how to perform various forms of magic. The Book of Shadows was created by witches, but lost and now in the possession of Takamine. The Shijugi then devised a plan to regain the book. They sent one of their proficient witches, a young lady by the name of Yoshie Shinozaki, to reclaim said book.

Yoshie disguised herself as a maiden, and sent to the Emperor's palace. She worked as his servant, while the witches of the Shijugi increased their power and she recovered the Book of Shadows. Later on, a romantic relationship developed between Yoshie and Takamine, which resulted in a baby girl, Sachiko Shinozaki. For seven years, the couple and the child lived in misery. Being the ruthless emperor he was, Takamine often persecuted Yoshie and his daughter.

One night, Takamine made advances toward Sachiko, and in the end tried to molest her. Yoshie walked in on his advancements, and in rage, attacked the defiler. This was followed by her getting imprisoned and the young girl getting strangled by Takamine.

Her imprisonment was not in vain for the Shijugi, though, as she escaped soon after and had managed to restore the book. With the knowledge of the Book of Shadows, the Shijugi were able to forge an alternate dimension, which created magic of its own that the occultists used to continue strengthening them. In order to keep this alternate dimension running, souls of their victims were sent to this alternator to keep producing potent energy. A mourning Yoshie, believing her deceased daughter could somehow be brought back, sent her to the dynamo.

After a couple of months, the Shijugi grew in numbers, and soon enough, they marched onto the Emperor's palace. They opened a portal to the power generating dimension, believing that the power that would be released would be enough to be successful in their assault on the palace.

They were terribly wrong.

When said portal was opened, countless souls spilled out, and among them was the departed Sachiko Shinozaki. Whilst she was in the alternate dimension, she had actually devoured the souls of the dead, giving the power to her, instead of the witches.

Just after the souls were released from their hell prison, witches and the palace's guards alike were killed. Among the killed Takamine, who himself was slayed by Sachiko. After the bloodshed at the palace, Sachiko and the souls went out into the lands, terrorizing villages and cities in revenge for the actions committed by the Shijugi. After days of massacres, Yoshie confronted Sachiko, pleading for her to stop the killings. Corrupted by anger and insanity, Sachiko refused, but was sent back to the alternate dimension with the other souls by Yoshie, sealing the portal off. Filled with guilt and grief, Yoshie commit suicide a few days afterward.

Nearly two centuries after the events of Majo No Ikari, the Tenjin Empire has been more prosperous than ever, with new emperor Arata Hiroshi as its head. The Shijugi have long since been disbanded, a story told to young children to keep them in bed. Life was peaceful and perfect among the people of the Empire, not needing to worry about anything.

...Or was there?

* * *

**Author's Note: Bleh, didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, oh well. As I said before, this is just an idea that I had, which is why there probably isn't too much detail. Please review letting me know if I should give it a try and continue or not. **

**Thanks for reading, and adios!**

**_-AnonOkami_**


End file.
